A variety of cooking implements are currently available for preparing and/or baking food products. For example, muffin trays, bread pans, and general baking pans are widely used for preparing and/or baking food products. More specialized baking pans, such as biscotti pans, are also available for shaping and baking biscotti or other similar food products. Despite the availability of a wide variety of cooking implements, manufacturers and users of cooking implements can appreciate a need for improved cooking implements that better serve the needs of the user.